lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Rollins
Amanda Rollins is a detective assigned to the Special Victims Unit, in September 2011, after moving to New York City from Atlanta, Georgia. Background While in Atlanta, Rollins hunted a serial rapist who ended up in New York City. It was also revealed that she had a gambling problem and was $20,000 in debt with a bookie. Capt. Cragen chose to get her help instead of firing her. She has since been attending Gamblers Anonymous meetings. Rollins' previously mentioned troubled sister, Kim, comes to New York in the Season 14 episode, "Friending Emily", causing problems for Amanda while she is trying to work a case. Later in the episode "Deadly Ambition ", Kim returns to New York beaten by her ex-boyfriend Jeff and claiming to be pregnant (Later on she gives two versions of the supposed pregnancy; on one hand, Amanda finds out she had lied about the pregnancy, Kim confessed that her period had been late causing her to think she was pregnant and on the other, she tells Nick Amaro that she had lost the baby). When Amanda hears screams from inside her apartment, she finds Kim's ex-boyfriend beating Kim, and Amanda shoots and kills the man as he pulls a gun on her. After her initial interview with IAB Lt. Tucker, Kim changes her story, including revealing a life insurance policy on the ex-boyfriend with Amanda's name on it (later on is revealed that Kim forged Amanda’s signature because she thought that it would look suspicious if she was the sole beneficiary). Kim’s change of story from rape to accident is the result of finding out that neither she nor Amanda would get a penny from the insurance company if they found out that Jeff had died committing a crime. The supposed evidence of Amanda shooting Jeff in cold blood leads to Lt. Tucker arresting Amanda in Captain Cragen's office. The charges against Amanda are later dropped when Amaro tapes Kim confessing to setting Amanda up. Before Kim can be arrested, she steals everything from Amanda's apartment and disappears. In the episode "Poisoned Motive", Rollins is shot by a sniper in front of the precinct. Her shooting leads back to the daughter of Detective Tutuola's narcotics partner, who is out for revenge on the NYPD after her father was injured on the job by protecting Tutuola from a bullet. In the Season 15 episode,"Rapist Anonymous", Rollins is caught in the middle of a case in which her friend from G.A. claims to have been raped. When the alleged rapist is killed, her friend is put on trial and Rollins' personal life is revealed on the stand. This proves too much for her to handle and she is seen gambling, smoking and drinking in the final scene.de:Amanda Rollins In the season 15 episode, "Gambler's Fallacy" Detective Rollins gambles at an illegal gambling station. She is forced into the office of the owner after the waitress tells him she is a cop. After this, she is forced to work for them so she won't get exposed to her partners and her job. Amanda is told to steal a gun from evidence and later is caught by Detective Amaro from video tape surveillance. Later in the episode, it is revealed that Declan Murphy is in the NYPD, arresting everybody in the room. In the end of the episode, she would've gotten transfered if they weren't short staffed, as quoted by Sergeant Olivia Benson. Nick and Amanda It's been hinted that Nick and Amanda have been in a relationship for quite some time since he emerges from her bathroom with only a towel during "Reasonable Doubt" after she calls him and he comfortably sits on her couch. She is also comfortable with him as she scoots even closer once he lays back. It's also been hinted in "Holden's Manifesto" when Amanda says to Holden in a standoff "I've fallen for guys like Nick." The nature of their relationship and whether Olivia and Fin know has not been revealed yet. Notes and Trivia *She has a dog, Frannie, that has appeared and been mentioned in multiple episodes. *Her dad called her Mandy. (Gridiron Soldier). * She has a little sister called Kim (Friending Emily). * She grew up in Loganville, Georgia (Gridiron Soldier). * She often goes to Gambler's Anonymous meetings for her gambling addiction (Gambler's Fallacy). Category:Special Victims Unit Category:SVU Characters Category:Detectives Category:Females